Talk:Andrean Republic of America
Well. Shit. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) >:D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh actually with reading the Anthony Williams thing, I wouldn't mind this country. However if, in the spur of the moment, you declare Christian jihad against minorities and gays, I am not going to be happy. Also, i heard you liek dictatorships. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm not a fan of dictatorships. I just believe they could accomplish so much more if they weren't always corrupt. Hitler saved the German economy and industry, only to destroy again in his power high. As for Anthony, he's the good guy. He won't gays access to marriage for religious reasons, but will protect their basic rights. He won't protect abortion, but will do all he can to prevent the issues that result with one. He won't block gun ownership, but will ensure only the right people get them. He tries his best to keep the people happy and on the right part. He claims parts of Texas, but he won't send his nation's citizens to die for it. You'll like him. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yes. His daughter Jasalyn on the otherhand, you need to be worried about her. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) What's up with her? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:19, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : She aspires to mold the republic into a nation alike that of the Mandinka Federation. She is disappointed by the crime rate, lack of "morals" (as in tolerating gays and non-Christians), and poor military action against those who from the Republic, and talking about the problems instead of fixing them forcibly. She wants to be like her uncle Maurice, and as she is the Vice President, all she has to do is off her father, and use the government's centralized system to make a baby Mandinka. Anthony knows what she's up to. The Andrean Republic knows it. And now you and Texas do as well. Long story short. She's evil. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:50, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Well you're not taking any of my land C: (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : You needn't worry about that. So long as Anthony keeps surviving his daughter's assassination attempts, you'll in the clear. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Just kill the bitch if she wants to live out her dreams so badly. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :For Hire: ERTF; 1-800-CHOKE-DAT-HOE Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::That's hysterical (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Epic. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you just give this to me, so I can work on it? You just left it when you kept rights over it. -Sunkist- 03:07, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I can work on it if I feel its being threatened. And I'm still working on it. I just didn't want my work to go to waste. I'm pretty sure you'd the same if someone decided they wanted to take Britain or Australia, as nothing is being done with them. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd be fine with Britain or anywhere else - maybe not Australia because I've worked really hard on it-, but you haven't done anything with San Andreas -Sunkist- 05:59, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I plan too. But right now, my attention has been diverted by RL issues and other wikis I must tend too. You'll see progess with the Republic, but right now I have things to handle. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) : Since you do have the passion, this could be a joint nation project. I own it in name, but you can add to its history, politicians, and economy. I'll handle the military and the culture, and any other parts you can request to work on yourself. Or just go for it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) No, that bogus, I don't want a conservative California, I wanna have a ultra-liberal Cali. I want the old banner, I want the old Cali. -Sunkist- 06:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well that's tough. I like my ultra-conservative California with its progressive flag... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 08:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC)